The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Maestro Pink’, Breeder No. 6DG4071-8. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding ‘American Pink’ (female parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,029) and Seedling 2483 (male parent) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to both parents, but blooms earlier and has a more compact habit than both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60° F. night temperature and 68° F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits rooting at 14 days under optimal conditions and has a response time of seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering.